


5 times Kon-El Accidentally called Superman Dad

by starsngalaxys



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arguing, Common Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dont care what dc says, Non explicit nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Clark Kent, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, clark is conners dad, fight me, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: + One Time He Did It On Purpose





	1. Argument

1\. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR ME?"

"THATS MY OPINION!"

Anyone who heard the two Kryptonians fighting would quickly run the other way. It's not like it's the first time they've fought, but this is probably the worst.

"Conner, you can't keep putting yourself in danger like this! You could have been killed!"

"Why do you care? It's not like you want to be my dad!"

Clark was taken aback. His fists unclenched and he looked at the boy with watery, blue eyes. But before he could say anything else, Conner was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the other ones will be longer


	2. Injury

2\. 'Of course it was Lex. Fan-flippin-tastic'

Saying that Conner and his second father had and estranged relationship was an understatement. Not only was Lex a supervillian, he had attempted to kill Superboy and his friends multiple times.

Being lost in thought probably wasn't the best decision on his part. He definitely regretted it after feeling a mind-blowing pain and seeing a green glow in his abdomen. His eyes widened and he felt himself falling, before his vision went black.

\------------------------

Everyone saw Superboy fall. A myriad of emotions filled the air as they yelled his name. And at that moment, Superman moved faster than the Flash ever could, to get to the boy before be hit the ground.

He barely got there in time. If asked, he would say it was one of the most frightening things to ever happen to him. As he held the him in his arms, he looked the boy over and quickly noticed the dark liquid spilling out of a wound and staining his shirt. Superman put his hands on his face, trying his best to get Superboy's attention.

"Kon? You need to wake up, you need to stay with me."

Conner's eyes opened, albeit slowly, and tears started streaming down his face. "I..I..."

"Shh, it's ok. Don't speak." 

"D..Dad?"

Clark's heart melted, despite the circumstances.

"Yeah bud?"

"It hurts..."

"I know, it's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok."


	3. Sleep Deprived

Getting nightmares about Cadmus was normal, at least for Superboy it was. But recently, it's gotten worse and worse. So bad, in fact, that he had been avoiding sleep whenever he could.

"Yeah I'm fine." Was what he said whenever someone asked if he was alright.

As the cliche goes, he was not ok.

It was the middle of the night, and he was sitting at the kitchen table when he got a call from Clark Kent.

"Hello?"

"I KNEW IT!"

Conner pulled the phone away from his ear due to the loud exclamation. He hesitantly put it back to his ear.

"What did you know?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Conner's face hardened in frustration. 

"I'm hungry."

"I doubt that." He heard from the doorway. Shocked, he spun around.

"You look like crap, son." Clark said.

He wasn't exaggerating. Kon's eyes looked sunken and bloodshot with dark bags under them, and he was extremely pale.

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

"NO NOT WHATEVER!"

Clark lowered his voice when he saw Kon jump.

"No, it's not whatever. You need to take care of yourself."

He stumbled back as Kon stumbled into his arms. If he didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard him mumble,

"Ok, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done!!!


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner woke up in a pod.
> 
> Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.W. Graphic depiction of a panic attack.

Conner woke up in a pod.

Great.

He pounded on the glass with all his might, but no matter how hard he punched, he couldn't get through.

He felt the panic rising in his throat and his chest started constricting. His breathing started speeding up and his hands grasped at the smooth walls. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. He had yelled for so long that his voice had gone hoarse and hot tears rolled down his face.

Kon had no idea how long he had been in there when it opened. All he knew was that he couldn't breath and he could barely see.

He fell out of the glass structure and into the arms of a man in blue spandex. A strong arm wrapped around his back and he felt a hand carding through his dark hair. Comforting words were being whispered in his ear.

Looking up, Kon saw the familiar face of, well, himself staring back at him. He gently rested his head back on Clark's shoulder. His breath slowed and he felt himself calming.

'Dad.'

The hand on his hair stopped suddenly. 'Did I say that out loud?'

The hand moved to his cheek and gently pulled him off his father's shoulder. Clark rested his forehead on his son's, and Conner closed his eyes. He was safe.


	5. Sick

Conner looked like a dead man walking when he stomped into the kitchen that morning. His eyes had that sunken look to them with dark smudges underneath, and his complexion would make you call a ghost tan.

He went straight to the coffee maker. " Careful dude, you don't wanna end up like Tim." Chris said snarkily from the table. Kon half-heartedly ruffled his hair, and then grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

Clark put his phone down and was shocked to see how ragged his eldest son looked. "Kon, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, why?" He replied before coughing into his elbow.

"You don't look good."

Kon put his hand over his heart and said in a faux-offended voice, "How dare you, I always look amazing." And after switching back to his congested, cold-y voice, said, "And technically, you're insulting yourself."

Clark rolled his eyes, the punched his chair back and strode over to the counter. "Conner, your sick."

"I have no idea wha-" he was cut off by a sneeze.

The older Kryptonian grabbed Kon's shoulder and started pushing him towards the stairs. "Ok, let's go."

"What are you doing!" 

"You are going back to bed, because you have a cold."

"No I do-" another sneeze.

Clark got Conner into bed, and then went to get a glass of water and a thermometer. Begrudgingly, Kon let his temperature get taken, and then burrowed his face into his pillow. 

Kal sat next to him on the bed and gently stroked his hair. The boy leaned into the touch and he lifted his head to look his quote - unquote "father" in the eye. 

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

It was 9:45 in the morning, but Clark was too emotional over the Dad comment to correct him


	6. Fathers day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've put of finishing this fic, but I figured that today would be the perfect day to finish it.   
> Sooo, here ya go!

It was Father's Day, and Clark already got gifts from all his children. All except one, that is. 

They all went to Smallville for dinner that evening, and the last thing Clark heard Conner say to him was "Good morning." He didn't care if his eldest got him anything, he just wanted to spend time with him. 

Martha handed out the pie and sent the boys outside. Clark watched as Kon walked towards the barn, wondering if he should follow him. He decided to follow slowly, creeping up to the barn door and peering inside.

There Conner stood with what looked like a hologram city surrounding him. He turned suddenly, making Clark jump backwards. 

"Oh, I was just gonna go get you. Come e're!" 

Clark stepped towards the glowing blue map and looked at his son, confused. Conner's face weant red as he started to explain.

"I um, weant to the fortress of solitude and asked grandpa if he could help me with a father's day gift, and he suggested a map of Krypton. He told me what the city you were born in looked like, and helped me set it up and everything. I don't know if you like it but-"

"Kon?"

Conner looked up at his father. "Yeah?"

"I love it!" He said with a laugh. "Show me around."

They spent the next hour walking around the city, looking at the buildings and parks. Clark rested his hand on his son's shoulder. Conner returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad."


End file.
